Through My Eyes
by Simply Marina
Summary: My name is Topaz Annaliese True, and I am not who I would say I am... My first long term story! Pairings Sam/Chris and Danny/Cathy. Summary inside! Rated T for future violence. I don't own anything except my OC's and Syrakita! Currently ON HIATUS. Thanks!
1. Summary

**Hi peoples of the World! I'm just thought of a story I could do for like 10 or more chapters! R& R por favor! This is the summary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Buster Club or Princess Protection Program**

**Claimer: I do own Topaz, Kedenza, and Syrakita **

Through My Eyes 

Summary

My name is Topaz Annaliese True, and I'm not who I say I am. I am the princess of Syrakita, an island that is so small, it it not shown on most maps. I am under cover with the Princess Protection Program because my country is under attack. If you were Daniel Jackson, You would have already known this. To everyone else in the world, I am Samantha Collins, an average student at Singletown Middle School. Until my 13th birthday, I will stay in hiding. Then, my secret will be revealed. As of now, I am 12 years old, turning 13 in two months. I have not seen my mother (Kedenza) since my country was under attack, amd that was one year ago. I will tell you my story, because you will understand the pain I am going through. Imagine if you were 11, and suddenly a sword nearly stabs your country's flag. And you must be taken away to safety, because of this. You are also told to trust a starnger in a blue suit, who you have never seen before. As you step on the helicopter, you silently say good-bye to everything you have ever known. This is how it happened, through my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Through My Eyes

Chappie 1

Kedenza POV-

My daughter's annual coming of age ceremony is coming. Here in Syrakita we call it the Teenara. Just now we were practicing her speech. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of the door, and stabbed the flag hanging on the wall.

"Topaz, run!" I screamed. Syrakita was under attack…again. Topaz and I ran into the dining hall. General Mason was with us, standing near us for safety.

"Whatever you do trust General Mason. He will help you." I handed her the royal locket. "Never forget who you are my child…goodbye." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"But mom…when I will I see you again," she asked. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"In time, when this war is over. I promise when you're 13."

"But I am only 11, mom. Don't leave me," she cried.

"This is for your own safety. Now go!" I whispered as I heard footsteps of the enemy soldiers. I ran away from her, thinking about the once filled with peace country, Syrakita.

Topaz POV-

_Goodbye. _

_Goodbye. _

_Goodbye. _

_Goodbye_.

It echoed in my head over and over again. My mother was gone.

_Goodbye._

_Goodbye._

_Goodbye._

Suddenly a strong voice broke the silence.

"Come princess we will go now," the general told me.

"But-okay," I said. Mom told me to trust him, and I must. This General was wearing a gray-blue suit with badges pinned on his pocket. He also wore a hat that matched.

I looked at my own ripped dress. My hair was loose and tangled. My dress was lavender with lots of ruffles, but ruined.

We ran up the stairs onto the rooftop.

"Now board this helicopter." He said

"Pardon?"

"Get on this," He said pointing to a loud rumbling hunk of metal.

"Alright, sir," I replied.

I shivered as I boarded the so called helicopter. This foreign flying ship was awfully loud. Syrakita suddenly started to sink into the Earth. I tried to ask him a question as we shot up into the clouds.

"Sir, may I ask, where are we going?"

"WHAT MISS? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" He yelled as he drove the metal flying thing.

"I SAID WHERE WE ARE GOING TO SIR!"

"TO HEAD QUARTERS," He replied.

Head quarters? Is he part of some secret agency? I sighed, as I silently said goodbye to everything I've ever known. I looked out the window. We were approaching some sort of small island with lots of trees and jungle shrubs. He landed the helicopter.

"Okay, miss just follow me now."

I just nodded. We walked for a few minutes and reached a mountain base.

"Are we climbing this mountain sir?" I asked.

"Kind of." He smiled.

He took out a wallet and produced a card that looked like a credit card. He slipped his card through a rock with a crevice through it. Next, a red laser pointer shot out of a tree hole and scanned his eye. A large boulder flipped and there I saw a door to an elevator.

"After you princess."

"Thank you sir."

I stepped into the elevator and saw a large screen. The general stepped in and pushed two buttons.

A lady in a black dress suit showed up on the screen.

"Welcome, Topaz. My name is Phoebe. I am the head of the Princess Protection Program Agency or PPPA, for short. "

"Um hello ma'am," I said nervously.

"Since your country is in danger, you must go into hiding until you are 13," Phoebe said.

"But what about my Teenara? Or my mother?" I asked.

"In time, my dear."She said and then the screen closed.

Phoebe explained the PPPA and showed me some princesses who were in hiding. Then, she told me about how I would become a new person.

We started in wardrobe, where I saw another princess who must have just come as well. She wore an African dress and smiled at me. I waved back.

"First we will cut your hair." Said Phoebe

"What?"

"First we will cut your hair." Said Phoebe again.

"No! I only trust General Mason. You will not cut my hair." I commanded.

Another officer whispered something to Phoebe. She nodded.

"Alright. Please let us change your clothes Topaz."

"Of course." I replied.

The whispering officer introduced himself as Officer Pete. He let me choose clothes out of a quite large closet.

"Do you have any dresses Sir? Maybe satin?" I asked.

"No ma'am, but we do have this."

He handed me a comfortable yellow dress with white capris. Also a pair of white and yellow sneakers that said 'Converse All stars' and Yellow blobs of cloth he call 'leg warmers'. I changed into the new clothes and saw General Mason come toward me.

"Topaz, I know you will not like this, but your mother asked me to take full care of you, and you must cut your hair."

"Why?" I asked.

"So people won't recognize you. Please miss."

"Okay." I said dully.

I sat in a hairdresser's chair and said, "You may proceed."

I actually like my new hair cut. I had 2 pigtails and 2starnds of hair coming out on my left and right sides. The hair dresser put in 4 yellow beads in my hair.

"Wonderful job Claire." Then she turned to me. "You are now Samantha Collins, an average Singletown kid."

General Mason took me to a place where I would learn American slang, and then we drove off toward this new place, _Singletown. _We drove for a few hours with a radio on and talked. I looked outside a window and saw a cute little town with bright houses and nice people. Some of them shouted 'hey mason' while other waved. We pulled onto the drive of a big peach house.

Suddenly I saw a boy with green eyes and brown hair come over to me on his skateboard as I got out. Could it be?

"Hi Topaz, long time no see, huh?" He grinned.

Was it…_Danny?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Howdy, Konichiwa (IHFK)! So I've got a surprise! And thanks Taylor-365, Cathyrulez3000, C-shell12203, IHKF, paolaruiz, and lol for reviewing.**

**CONTEST- If you can guess how Topaz knows Danny, you get the next chapter dedicated to you (I know it's a lame prize but I just want to know if anyone knew already and be specific)**

**Also, I need someone, anyone to tell me what Danny's sister's name should be. PM me, review me, just tell me! XD**

**Bold-me**, _Italics- words said in a certain way,noises or special thoughts. _

Through My Eyes

Chapter 2

No way! _Danny _is way shorter and he always has a bit of sport equipment. Well that's how I remember him from the reunion a few years ago. Then again, he could have grown and a skateboard is a piece of sport stuff so I asked

"Danny is that you?"

"You know princess, I'm starting to think that you're not thrilled to see me," he said. He was definitely the same jock mischief maker I knew. "Come on, everyone normal does this," he smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"You're still the same jock I remember. How did you know I was here?" I asked in excitement. That means I have a friend to show me around!

"Mr. Mason told me. He contacted my family after you reached head quarters. Welcome to Singletown."

"Oh cool…so at least now I won't feel like an outcast," I said.

"Yeah, and I have tons of friends for you to meet, and there is this one place near the happy mart where we like to stop by and get fries and-"He said, until I cut him off.

"Fries? What are fries? And what is a Happy Mart?" I questioned.

"Oh, right. Fries are fried potato sticks, and the Happy Mart is a store where you buy things. And that reminds me, I think if you acted like a princess in school, you would probably get made fun of, so you might want to think about changing your attitude," He replied.

"Okay… I know! I will be that 'In your face' type of girl! That way they won't make fun of me that way," I exclaimed. I've always wanted to be that kind of person, but in the palace I have to have my manners.

"The kids at school may not buy it," said Danny.

"They will, trust me. I have a black belt in karate," I told him.

"How? Won't your mom get mad cause you're a princess or something. I don't believe you," he said.

"Oh yeah? Watch this," I said as I ran toward him and kicked him in a certain place that shall not be named.

"Oh $h!t, that's going to hurt in the morning," he said covering up the place with his hands.

"And this." I chopped his back, then, threw a punch in his gut.

"Okay, I believe you now stop!!!" He yelled.

I just smirked. Then, I heard a _beep, beep, beep_!

"One sec, _Samantha,_" he said, referring to my new name.

I nodded and thought about my new name. It had a nice ring to it, _Samantha_, but it was too long. What if people called me Sam? That would be nice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny talking to his wrist. _What a nutcase. _

Then, I saw Mason come up to me. "Topaz, time to go inside the house and set up. We have a room ready for you."

Then, Danny turned to me. "Okay, here's my phone number, just give a call anytime," he said while throwing me a slip of paper. And with that being said, he tossed his skate board onto the sidewalk and sped off.

Mason showed me inside the large house. My room was pretty nice, painted purple and yellow, my favorite colors. I looked inside the wardrobe, I mean closet, and saw lots of normal clothes. There was a lot of clothes that suited my style for an 'In your face' girl, so my reputation, wouldn't fail.

I looked at the piece of paper Danny gave me.

'Danny's phone #: 555-1505' Might as well give him a call.

Danny POV-

So pretty, freaky I knew her right? Well, I can't exactly tell Chris and Cathy yet. Besides, they'll meet her tomorrow. She probably thinks I'm crazy when I talked into my v-com. I felt bad for her. She probably misses her mom like crazy. That reminds me, I got to go tell my sister, she's going to freak. I went straight to the clubhouse after we had a pick-me-up chat.

"Hey Danny, you're late," Cathy said with a giggle. Nowadays, she always acts cute when I see her. Wait did I just call her cute? She is my best girl-friend, not my actual girlfriend. Hmph.

"Hey guys, I just called you over to see this cool, new device for trapping sticky aliens," said Chris.

"C'mon Chris! I was in the middle of something, and now Top- I mean Samantha will I'm ditching her," I said.

"Samantha?" Cathy asked in a trembling voice** (A/N In Cathy POV= Does Danny like-like her?)**.

"Yeah, I –uh- just met her on Cedar Street, she's really nice and I think everyone will like her," I said with a grin.

"Oh, cool," Chris said, still facing his laptop.

Cathy put on a fake smile.

"I was thinking, maybe we can make her an MBC member?" I asked. If she thinks of something else, she won't think of Syrakita.

Chris and Cathy shrugged.

Then, my v-com rang (**A/N like a cell phone, how Cathy talked to Principal Rollins in Cloudy with a Chance of Jellynerps)**.

It was Samantha.

"Hey Samantha."

"Hey Danny, I wanted to know if you could come over and bring your friends over now," she said on the other line.

"Okay, see you soon," I said, and hung up.

Chris and Cathy probably knew I would make them meet her, so Cathy got up and got a box of doughnuts. Chris got up and got his video game to play while walking.

Samantha lived three houses down from Cathy so we walked over.

_Ding-Dong! _

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Samantha. Cathy started the conversation with

"Hi, I'm Cathy, Danny's friend, welcome to the neighborhood."

Topaz POV-

So I see Danny's friends right in front of me. Cathy was bubbly and cute, gosh she could probably make anyone smile.

"Hi, I'm Cathy, Danny's friend, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Nice to meet you Cathy, Why don't all of you come up to my room?" I asked.

Danny nodded and Cathy said "Okay". I opened the door and let them in. I saw a cute guy behind Cathy but he was focused on gaming. We went up stairs and I pulled over 2 chairs to the table where 2 other chairs stood. So we all sat down, and yet again Cathy broke the silence. I think she's really nice.

"So I brought you these doughnuts," she said.

"Thanks," I replied with a warm smile, and took the plastic wrap off so everyone could have one.

"And Samantha, you seem really nice, do you want to hang out with us at school?" Cathy asked.

"Oh thanks, you guys are really sweet. I was nervous about not making any friends," I told them honestly. "And you can call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam. You now know Cathy and me, so that guy is Clueless Chris," Danny said grinning.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!" Chris exclaimed and looked up. Then, he looked at me and his jaw dropped 2 inches.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I said with an even warmer smile then before. So cute! Deep breathes Topaz. In and out, In and out.

"H-h-hi I'm Chris," He said.

Cathy POV-

Sam is sooooo cool! I want to be good friends with her. Maybe she can be an MBC member?! I'm pretty sure she doesn't like-like Danny like me, so she's in the clear.

Chris POV-

I probably look like I complete freak now! In front of her!


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay people…So chapter is basically Sam's intro to her first day of school. Literally, because she was always home-schooled. This Chapter is dedicated to Katie Minnie! And just a reminder, Topaz is Sam-Sam as in the future yellow member of the Monster Buster Club. Enjoy! **

Through My Eyes

Chapter 3

Still Chris POV-

Before Sam came, I never thought that I would have a crush. That is until I actually saw Sam. Geez, she probably thinks I'm a rude, selfish, person for not introducing myself, and a nerd (well actually I am a nerd) for being into video games. Seriously, I need to pay attention more often. Wait, is Danny taking pictures?!

Danny POV-

I fished out my phone from my pocket. Chris's expression for Topaz was PRICELESS! I snapped a few photos until Chris snapped out of his trance. Can you spell hilarious?

Chris POV-

So I might as well talk to her, I mean what have I got to lose? Bad choice, what-so-ever.

"So um, do you like Singletown?"

"Yeah, everyone here really nice, and everything here is pretty."

I had an attempt to say 'yes you are' but that would be plain embarrassing. So we talked about stuff like movies and books. Surprisingly, she doesn't watch a lot of movies. But she said that she read the full set of the Chronicles of Atlantis** (A/N My version of the Chronicles of Narnia) **in second grade!

Cathy POV-

Poor Chris! He was love struck! Then again…LOL! I started to text Danny under the table while Chris and Sam talked.

'Hey Danny, wazzup?'

A minute later he replied with

'NM watchin clueless tryin 2 impress sam'

I texted back saying

'LOL, can u spell crush…poor chris'

'Yeah, but the danny never has girl problems ;)'

'Psh, u wish. Does h-h-hi w-w-wendy ring a bell?'

'W/e … can I ask u a favor'

'yeah wat?'

'Since u live near sam can u help her get to school'

' yeah, Np id love 2'

'Great laterz'

'K bye'

"Sam, we'd love to stay and chat longer, but its 6:30, and my grandpa wants me to help him with the garden," I said. She looked kind of sad that we were leaving. But, we would see her at school tomorrow.

"Okay Cathy, what about you Danny? And Chris?" She asked.

"I better go to Sam," Chris said.

Danny blinked funny and then said "Me too."

Then Sam blinked funny.

"Do you have something in your eye?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I do," said Danny and he blinked funny again.

"My eyes just feel itchy," said Sam.

Topaz POV-

You may have noticed how Danny and I were winking one eye at a time** (A/N aka 'blinking funny')**. But that our secret code, like a secret handshake. So I knew he really didn't have to go, but he didn't want to tell Chris and Cathy.

So everyone left, and then he hid behind a tree in the yard. Then, after Cathy and Chris were long gone out of sight, he came back to the door.

"So what do you think of my best friends?" He asked.

"Cathy is quite exciting! But I can't help to think she moved here from somewhere. She is very bubbly too," I said. Danny grinned like a hyena on April fool's day.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. What about Mr. Clueless?"

"He seems very nice, but not athletic. Can you believe that he read Chronicles of Atlantis in third grade? He's the only person I know who read it in Elementary School! Just like me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, he's a nerd."

"Not really. If I remember correctly from the slang study book I received in the PPPA, a nerd is a kid who is so smart he or she annoys the heck out of you with smartness. He didn't seem annoying to me."

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" He smirked.

"Oh you be quiet."

"But does he always stutter when he meets someone?"

"You could say that…"he started.

"SAM! Time for bed!" Mason called from upstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

"Well that's my cue. See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow but…Chris acts…"he tried to continue.

"Gotta go Danny. Bye." I said and shut the door.

"…like that when he likes someone," Danny finished behind the door.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I pretended I didn't. To celebrate my new friends I decided I'd paint my nails for tomorrow. I picked a nice sun flowery yellow to it. As I climbed into bed, I thought of how my life would be if I was still in Syrakita. Probably horrible,_ just like how Mom's life is. _I snuggled deep into the blanket while tiny streams of salty water trickled down my cheeks onto the pillow.

_Ding-Dong! _

Huh? Was that the door bell? Who would come this early in the morning? I sighed and turned over and read the clock on my side table…7:45… Wait?! School starts at eight!

I slid down the stair railing in my pajamas and opened the door to see a bright blonde face.

"Morning Sam! Ready to go?" Cathy asked and then looked at my clothes.

"SAM! SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKEE TEN MINUTES!" She yelled.

I nodded sleepily. Suddenly, Cathy pulled me upstairs into my room.

"Here put these on she said as she gave me some tight denim capris and yellow Aeropostale **(A/N Best Company for clothes ever!)** Shirt and a gray Sleeveless sweatshirt. She also handed me a pair of silver converse.

"Now go hurry up and get dressed!"

After about 3 minutes I headed out the door with a yellow messenger bag as my back-pack.

"So what class do you have first?" Cathy asked.

"Um, I think science," I said as I gave her the sheet of paper with my schedule on it.

"Yeah you're right! Except before that, you have to meet the principal. I feel bad for you; she can be a real Sergeant."

"What do you mean?"

"She's military obsessed."

Uh-oh. That won't be to pretty.

"Well here we are," Cathy said as she pointed to a large building. "Welcome to Singletown Middle school."

"Well, well, well." I heard someone say behind me. "Looks like we've got a _newbie_".

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!!! I'm so thrilled with all these reviews! To add to my list of awesome reviewers are wolf-girl 10154 and Snazzy123. This chapter is about the whole 'public school encounter' with Topaz (Sam). So let me stop typing bold and start typing some Through My Eyes! **

Through My Eyes

Chapter 4

A _newbie_? What is a newbie? Mental Note: ask Danny later. The person standing behind me was a boy who wore a white dress shirt with a red sweater and red and blue track pants. He was blonde, but not like Cathy's blonde, more like white-blonde. There were two kids next to him, one with orangey hair, and one with plum colored hair. Orange had a video game icon on his shirt and jeans. Plum had a white sweatshirt on with small jeans that showed his sock. Well, I can't hang out with a snobby Bobby or the posse.

"So are you the newbie Danny was talking about? He said you were really nice," Snobby said.

"Um-yeah I guess I am," I replied with a straight face. What, a princess can play popular too, you know!

"Are you rich?" He asked. His face was curious to know. How does that matter?

"C'mon, Sam, we can leave Mark alone with his bully patrol," Cathy said.

"No." I told her. I can stand my ground. "How does it matter if I'm rich or not?"

"To be popular, have to be rich."

"Okay, so you have to be a snobby, shallow, to be popular? Thanks but I will pass Mac."

Then Cathy and I walked towards the door. It felt good, standing up to him!

"It's Mark!" He shouted from behind us. Cathy and I laughed.

"Did you see his face?" Asked Cathy between helpless fits of laughter.

"Are you kidding? I was there!" I said after I caught my breathe. Then, a few moments later we burst into giggles once more.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Danny asked after he came up to us.

"Oh, nothing, just that Sam has major awesomeness in standing up to _Mac_!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Who? I don't know a Mac," Danny said.

"Hey I didn't know, they sound similar to me. Mac and Mark and Mac and Mark!" I chanted.

Then, Cathy and I burst out once more.

"Watch out guys…Rollins at six o'clock!" Danny hissed.

Cathy stopped laughing immediately and kept a straight face. I followed her lead and did the same.

"Company HALT! Will the new soldier- I mean STUDENT MARCH UP TO MY OFFICE, HUT 2!"

I probably looked petrified. "She's your principal?" I asked wide eyed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris coming toward us.

"Hey guys, what's new?" He asked harmlessly. Then, he turned and saw my face. "Did you just see principal Rollins?" he asked like he already ready knew.

I gave him a tight nod.

"You better go, Rollins hates students who are late," Chris said."I could walk you there if you want," he offered.

I smiled as a sigh of relief slipped out of my mouth. I can't tell them I know her too.

"See you in science, guys," he said to Cathy and Danny. They both walked away.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Cool." So we started walking through some hallways and I caught a glimpse of the classrooms. They looked like the ones in some old show I used to watch. White walls covered with maps posters and blackboards. There was a big desk at the front of the room and smaller two-student desks in rows facing it. I saw a lot of kids by their _lockers_, I think that's what their called, lockers, and talking to there friends. This town seemed nice. The weather was nice too. Cool breezes, hot sun, and enjoyable days that were neither hot nor cold.

"So what was your old school like?" Chris asked with a smile.

"I was home schooled," I replied with more of a nervous grin.

"Oh…Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"So um do you want to hang out after school?"

"All four of us?"

"Yeah, we have something to show you. Well, actually more than something. And someone."

"Uh okay."

We walked up the stairs and I saw a door that said 'Principal'.

"Well, here you are. The school's office."

"I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." He said. I waved and saw him walked down the steps.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard someone shout.

"Remember me?" I said with a straight face.

Rollins looked at me curiously, adjusted her glasses and laughed. Her face softened as she said

"Welcome. I see your mother isn't here. I hope this school will assure you that everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

"Well let's take a look at your schedule. Looks like you have science first. Would you like me to have someone come up to show you the way?"

"Uh-yeah, that would be nice."

"If you need anything, let me know."

I might as well tell you how I know Ms. Rollins. She is a close friend of my mother's. Her husband came from my country and served in the army until Syrakita got attacked a few years ago. Rollins had lost her loved one in battle and became a military woman herself because of her loss. She soon was too weak to fight and moved here. Now, she is a principal who seems heartless because of her beloved.

She pushed a button on the speaker thing, and said, "STUDENTS HALT! Will one student from 's science class come up to my office HUT 2!

"Way to keep up a reputation, ma'am." I said as I saluted her. She laughed and then put on her mean principal expression. I decided I would play along and had a worried look on my face.

I heard a knock on the door and heard it creak open with a "Like hello?"

**You know you want to click the box ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Here's more ****Through My Eyes****!**

Through My Eyes

Chapter 5!

"Like hello?"

I turned around to see a girl who looked like one of those popular gossip girls. She had green eyes, white-blonde hair in a curled ponytail, and a floral purple short-sleeve Chinese-styled sweater with white pants.

"So you're going to show me around?" I asked.

"Like yeah, anything to like get me out of science for like a little while," she said while looking at her nails."And my name is like Wendy."

"Okay, I'm Sam," I said with a half-smile.

Okay, so she was snobby. Just like Mac. Or was it Mark? She lead me down the stairs, went through a couple hallways while she told me about her manicure.

"So like the lady at the nail-salon like recommended a like _French manicure!_ Can you like believe it?"

"French manicures aren't that bad." I bet she didn't hear me.

"Yeah, like she was all like you're too young for real like diamond decals on top!"

"That stinks I guess? I kinda agree with her though."

"I think it's like so totally unfair! You like shouldn't like agree with her, like Sam. Well here we like are. Like Mr. Fusster's like boring science class," she said while pointing to a door. "And like just an idea, you should like totally go shopping for some new like clothes, cause Aeropostale is like so last year."

"No thanks, I think I can pick my own clothes. I've had enough snobs for one day."

"Like whatever." We walked inside, and there I saw Chris, Danny and Cathy! At least my friends were in my class.

Danny and Chris were sitting at one desk and Cathy was next to them with one seat open at her desk. Cathy had the seat next to the window, Danny was closest to the far wall and Chris was in the middle. Cathy pointed to me and then patted the empty seat. I nodded.

"Class, may I have your attention," Mr. Fusster said in a boring voice. The class looked up at him. "Today we have a new student here in our class. Please welcome Samantha Collins."

"You can call me Sam," I stated.

"Why don't you take an empty seat in the room while we go on and learn about the magnificence of the smartest living organism in the entire universe- humans," said Mr. Fusster with a proud grin.

I made my way over to Cathy while she started grumbling about how Mr. Fusster didn't know anything about the universe.

"Hey Sam!" She greeted.

"Hi Cathy, what's up?"

"Um- Is that a trick question? Because all I see is the ceiling."

And we both laughed. Then, she started saying some pretty weird things about the science teacher.

"He's such a schernozzle," she had said with an angry expression on her face. "I mean seriously if he opened his eyes for once, he would see there is more to the universe then, humanoids."

She looked out the window, oblivious to see that I was still listening.

I looked over to where Danny and Chris were sitting. Was her name Wendy? Wendy was sitting right in front of Danny, and he was trying to impress her. Chris saw me look his way and he waved. I shyly waved back and felt a tiny blush sweep across my face.

Just then the bell rang.

"Okay class, don't forget to pick up tonights homework on my desk before you leave. Have a good afternoon," said the lame teacher. How can anyone have a voice that boring? But at least I can get out of here.

Cathy, Danny and Chris all helped me get around the school, and by the end of the day, I knew everyone hallway, staircase, and room that I should know. After science I had Language Arts with Danny.

We walked into a bright room that had quotes posted along the walls. The teacher in L.A. let us free write the whole period, which is nice. I decided I would write to my mother.

_Dear Mom, _

_Hi! How are you? I hope everyone is safe in Syrakita, and that stupid man who attacked our little country dies. Please hang in there, because in a year, all of this f***ing attacks will stop and I will definitely get that son of a b**** out of my freaking sight. __**Why did you have to send me away? I can hold on, mom. I'M NOT THAT QUIET LITTLE PRINCESS ANYMORE! Can't you see THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! **__Why do have to worry about me when I can kick that freaks a** off? _

I kept pressing harder and harder with my pencil till it tore the page. Danny turned to me and asked with concern

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," I mumbled and blinked away my tears.

He could probably tell I was not in the mood for talking.

"Can I read your writing?"

I nodded and we exchange papers. I smiled when I saw what Danny wrote about.

_My attempt to Rhyme_

_**A poem by Danny Jackson**_

_What if I could drive a cat?_

_I would drive it all the way to Mexico for a burrito._

_What if there was no such thing as a baseball bat?_

_I would invent one, duh! _

_What if my crush Wendy was fat?_

_She wouldn't be popular, that's for sure._

_Besides I like-like someone else. She is still blond, but she cares about me more than Wendy does anyway. And her name you ask? Nice try, I ain't telling! _

_What is a gnat?_

_Um, I don't know._

Danny POV-

So Topaz is getting around good, everyone who is supposed to like her, likes her, and my best friend's crushing on her. Now that is a good life. I wrote this stupid poem about stuff that rhymes. But when I read Topaz's letter, my heart stopped for like ten seconds. I was in complete shock. She could get angry! Seriously, I think the best thing for her now is some MBC time.

So far there's only homework in science! Yesss! Score one for 'The Danny'! I traded papers with "Sam" again and showed her to her next class, Spanish, which she had with Chris.

"See ya later, T."

Little did I know, that she had more potential for school then I thought...

**You probably know what to do by now! *Points to Review box*.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples. Before I make some shout outs, just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! And just so you know…ice -cream is scrumpdidliumpcious!**

_**Whenever you see bold italics it's the translation for Spanish. I decided to put "Spanish" like this so people can read it easier!**_

**Magic Heart and paolaruiz- Please, pretty please update soon! **

**Puppy1843e: Can't wait for the new fanfic!**

**CS- Luv ya! Tell Levi that "U Rock!" **

Through My Eyes

Chapter 6

Chris POV-

I was super excited for third period! You probably know why. I have it with Sam! No Cathy, no Danny, just Sam. So I was thinking if she needed help in Spanish, I could help her. Turns out, not exactly the case.

Sam and I sat in the middle row closer to the back.

"Have you taken Spanish before?" I asked.

"No, but I don't think this class will be hard for me," she replied happily.

"Okay," I said and turned to face to face the front off the room. Senora Ramirez walked into the classroom.

"_**Hello, my students**_," She greeted.

"_**Hello**_," we all replied.

"_**Today I believe we have a new student. Will Samantha Collins please stand up?**_" said Senora Ramirez.

I nudged Sam to stand up and she got the hint.

"_**Hi teacher**_," she said shyly.

"_**Good morning, now have you ever taken Spanish before?**_" The teacher questioned.

"_**No, but I think I will do well**_," Sam said.

"_**Really? So you don't want me to start teaching you from the beginning?**_" Semora Ramirez asked in shock.

"_**No thank-you. My mom used to teach me. I think where I left of was translating other languages into Spanish**_," Sam replied truthfully.

The class gasped. We were still learning how to change present tense verbs into past tense verbs!

"_**Well, shall I give you a separate worksheet then?**_" said Ramirez.

Sam shrugged and sat down.

"_**It's okay. I don't mind starting from here**_," she said.

Senora Ramirez decided that since Sam already knew this part of Spanish, she could help students in the back.

"Since when did you know this stuff?" I whispered.

"Since my mom wanted me to learn different languages," she whispered back.

"Wait different languages? So you know more than just Spanish and English?" I questioned. Dang she might be smarter than me!

"_Yeah I'm learning French, Spanish, mandarin Chinese, and a little Hindi," she said, and sank back into_ her chair. Apparently she was done with her worksheet.

Five minutes before the bell rang; the teacher gave us a homework assignment from the text book. She motioned for Sam to go up and talk to her so I started packing my trapper up. I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Guess what? I have to use this textbook for the 8th graders because I'm _advanced_," said Sam with disgust. I shrugged and we went to our lockers. She brought a lunch from home, and I was buying so we both went to the caf to see Cathy and Danny waiting for us.

"Hey guys, over here!" Cathy yelled, and then Danny hissed "Shut-up Cath!"

Cathy POV-

Chris motioned to me and Danny that he was buying to he sped off to the lunch line.

"Hey guys," she said, and plopped down next to Danny. _Whatever, at least they don't like each other, right? _

Danny smiled warmly to…_her? Hey! At least she doesn't flirt with him back._

She high-fived him and opened her lunch box, took out her sandwich, and started eating.

"So how was L.A.?" I asked, hoping for Danny to notice me. _Good, he's looking my way. _

He handed me a piece of paper and I started reading.

_My attempt to Rhyme_

_**A poem by Danny Jackson**_

_What if I could drive a cat?_

_I would drive it all the way to Mexico for a burrito… _

That's true, he probably would. I smiled as I continued to read.

_What if there was no such thing as a baseball bat?_

_I would invent one, duh! _

What a jock. I giggled.

_What if my crush Wendy was fat?_

_She wouldn't be popular, that's for sure. _

Huh, that's true too. I frowned a little when it said my crush. But whatever, I thought as I tried to imagine Wendy being fat.

_Besides I like-like someone else. She is still blond, but she cares about me more than Wendy does anyway. And her name you ask? Nice try, I ain't telling! _

He didn't like Wendy? That's odd. Hmmm…what other blondes do I know?

_What is a gnat?_

_Um, I don't know _

I giggled again.

"Pretty impressive for 'the Danny' I have to say," I commented playfully.

I saw Chris walking over to us and I motioned for him to sit down.

"So what's up?" He asked while he sat down.

"The ceiling," I said, while Sam pointed to the light above the table. We both laughed at our little joke.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark coming over to our table.

"Hey people, Mark alert at 3:00!" I hissed.

"Well hello there, losers. Danny I just came over to challenge you to a race!"

"Mark I'm kinda busy _eating_," Danny told him.

"I'll race you, Mac," Sam said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"It's Mark! Outside afterschool. Don't be late," Mark said and turned on his heel.

"Sam, I wouldn't actually race him, if I were you," Danny said with worry.

"Yeah, he's the second fastest kid in our grade!" I noted.

"Well, he's about to become the third fastest," she said confidently and picked up the trash from her lunch and went to throw it out.

While she was gone, we had a secret MBC meeting.

"So, what do ya think of her?" asked Danny grinning.

"I say we make her a MBC member," I said.

"Me too," said Danny.

"Same here," Chris said.

"Okay, so after the race, we all meet at my place, alright?" I questioned.

Chris and Danny nodded, and just in time too because Sam was coming.


	8. Chapter 7

Topaz POV-

As I came back to the table, I saw my new friends whispering about something…whatever.

"Sam! You're coming over after school right? All of us want you to help us with something!" Cathy cheerily exclaimed.

"Sure," I answered. "Okay so what do I have now?" I wondered aloud, trying to figure out my next class.

"Oh, you have gym with Cathy!" Chris said as he rushed to my side. I blushed a little when I realized how close he was to me.

"And then Math with Cathy again," he continued. "And then Social Studies with all of us."

"So just stick with me!" Cathy said happily.

"See ya in S.S." Cathy and I said and walked into a large blue building.

"Gym?" I asked in awed.

"Yup."

"Alright class everyone out onto the track field, we doing a mile run, that's four times around. Let's go!" A teacher in sweats said. The whole class ran outside.

"This will be good practice for the race!" Cathy exclaimed. I nodded.

"And…go!" He yelled.

The whole class ran as fast as they could. Unfortunately, that wasn't fast enough for me.

"Can I go ahead?" I asked Cathy.

"Both of us should go…come on!" Cathy said. Is it just me or did Cathy's legs just get a little longer?

Pretty soon, Cathy and I were ahead of the class, when a bell went off in the building.

"Nice work, Collins." The teacher complimented.

"Thanks."

"Okay, time for Math. Ugh, I hate math!" Cathy complained.

"Me too."

We walked through some hallways and reached Mrs. Kaminski's math room.

She greeted us on the way in, and soon the class got to work.

"Psst Sam, what's 87x6?" Cathy whispered.

"522," I said **(A/N For me Math is torture. Grr.)**

"Thanks!"

"Okay class, let's review your work," Kaminski said.

Yay! Out of 50 problems, I got 48 right! That's 96% accuracy! I think…

Bell rang again.

"Last block Social Studies is always the best! We usually get candy!" Cathy exclaimed as we walked to the new room.

"Hello class. Today we are studying a new unit about the geography of the Caribbean. Will the new student please come up to receive a text book?" A plump guy in a polo shirt said. "I'm Mr. Stein."

"Hi," I greeted and walked up to the room. I grabbed the text book and almost ran back to my seat.

"For starters, who can tell me how many islands there are in the Caribbean?" He asked.

I raised my hand slowly, and realized Chris and I were the only ones who knew.

"Christopher, why don't we let Miss Collins answer this one? Do you know?"

"42 islands." I answered.

"Oh! So close, but incorrect. There are 41 islands," He said smugly.

"No there aren't! I think you forgot about Syra- Ouch! Never mind."

Danny kicked me! I mouthed 'why?'

He pretended to lock his lips and then mouthed 'secret.'

Oh! Right, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I hate social studies.

After partnering up with Danny, we had to memorize capitals of countries in the Caribbean.

"What's the capital of the Bahamas?" Danny asked.

"Nassau." I answered deftly.

"Okay, Cayman Islands?"

"George Town."

"Dominican Republic?"

"Santo Domingo."

"Puerto Rico?"

"First Puerto Rico is part of the U.S.A. Second, the capital is San Juan."

"Um, St. Lucia?"

"Castries."

"How do you know all these?" Danny asked in awe.

"Because I lived there, and I'm just cool like that!" I exclaimed.

_Brrrring!!!_

"Sam, are you still racing Mark?" Chris asked.

"Well duh!" I exclaimed.

"If you lose, your reputation in school is seriously gonna get some serious adjustments. I heard the last kid that lost to Mark in a race got bullied for the rest of his middle school career!" Cathy said seriously.

"Trust me, I'm not going to lose this," I said confidently.

We all went to our lockers and got everything needed for homework. As we walked outside I saw many students crowded around Mark. The crowd hushed over my entrance.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Mark taunted. "After this, you're going to be teased until the next generation."

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road." I dropped my backpack with the others and heard many kids cheer.

One of Mark's posse explained the rules. "

"Okay. You both will start here at this chalk line, and then run around the school. First one back to the line wins, and the other will be the idiot student who challenged the master of running!"

"On your mark…get set…go!"

I could feel my heart pounding inside of me like a metronome. I reached the first corner of the school around the same time as Mark but a little ahead. Then again, he was right on my heels.

"You're going to wish you never came to this school, Sammy!" He whispered and sprinted ahead. Nice try Mark. I stopped and caught my breathe, smirked, and ran as fast as I could, Catching up to Mark and Leaping over his head. I raced around the corner and crossed the not so evenly drawn line. The students cheered with excitement.

**Wanted to update all stories sorry people that it's short.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Yeah! Go Sam!" The students roared. It hurt my ears.

"Uh thanks I guess. Later peeps!" I called over my shoulder as I slung my backpack on. "And one more thing, to Mark. WHAT NOW!" I yelled. "Well, that was fun. What next guys?"

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Ugh! There was that stupid beeping noise again. I saw a troubled look pass through my friends.

"We'll explain," Danny assured me uneasily. I glared back.

They huddled into conversation and a minute later I was being taken to Cathy's by Danny. Chris and Cathy went off somewhere.

"So, when will you tell them?" He asked as we were walking.

"Um, about what? Syrakita?" I questioned.

Pretty soon we came up to a yellow house with a clubhouse in the backyard, and odd plants in the garden. We walked into the shack-like area, and collapsed on the couches. Moments later, the others came panting through the door. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing, but apparently I've missed something you wanted to tell me!"

"Well…" Chris started. He rubbed the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

"For starters: We're the MBC." Danny said bluntly.

"Subtle!" Chris stated. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute… what's that? I asked. Chris pulled a lever, and suddenly everything around me gleamed blue. Suddenly I was surround by a high tech lab, completed with advanced weaponry.

Each one of them took their turn explaining to me about the MBC. There was one point when Cathy said she was an alien, but I didn't freak out. Once, Danny fell into a tunnel where rocket pods were, but I just smiled. He was a klutz factor.

"So anyway, that pretty much sums it up," Chris said. "The only question is: Will you join?"

"I …can't. I'm sorry," I said and almost started crying.

"Why not?" Cathy trembled.

"Um-because-uhh." I stuttered.

"Tell them Sam," Danny nodded.

"Okay…what's going on?" Cathy demanded.

"My name is Topaz Annaliese True, and I'm not who I say I am. I am a princess of a country in the Caribbean called Syrakita. And I'm undercover because of a war," I said, not daring to look into any of their eyes.

Little did I know, the shock of my life was just arond the corner, that could've killed me.

**Short chapter for dramatic effect. Luv you all to death!**


End file.
